


To Try Again

by LadyRevolution



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, POV Jamie, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRevolution/pseuds/LadyRevolution
Summary: My take on the whole *touch the stones and start all over again* plot line featuring Jamie's POV and Claire not remembering. Now let's just imagine how Claire and Jamie's relationship could've gone if Jamie knew from the start what made her smile, what made her angry, and what made her love him.***He didn’t ken the way of the fairies, but as Jamie smiled in that moment, he was more than happy to be given another chance at history.“Lord, if things could be different” he’d said just before being pulled into the stones’ whirl.They’d answered his prayer, or maybe God had, but either way, standing before him was his wife, and it would be a matter of moments before he could hold her one more time – something he’d resigned himself to never be able to do again.He just needed her to look at him.***





	1. The beginning in what could’ve been an end

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love the "touch the stones and start again* fics, especially IN THE BEGINNING WITH YOU which I'm lowkey upset about because it's probably never gonna have an ending and goddamit my heart can't take this lack of resolution.
> 
> Anyway, I hope not to leave you guys hanging like that. I'm imagining this being a 20 chapter fic just because I've always felt anything but slowburn would be unrealistic. I hope to post once a week of every two weeks, but I've also got another fic going, so we'll see.
> 
> I have not at all figured out how this story will go, so I'd love some guidance and direction from you guys! Feel free to get specific about what you'd love to see next. Yes this is definitely a smutty fic, and due to their circumstances, there's definitely gonna be some sexual tension/emotional tension. But I'm keen to engage with you guys about how their relationship will grow given these circumstances.
> 
> Also, I haven't read all of the books, so there's gonna be some variation there.

**Chapter One: The beginning in what could’ve been an end**

Jamie’s life could easily be categorised into two major time frames: Before Claire and After Claire.

Before her healing touch and warm whiskey eyes, Jamie knew resilience and he knew it well. Being the son of both Brian and Ellen Fraser left no small legacy for Jamie. He spent his formative years bearing witness to the empowered civil disobedience that made his parents’ shoulders stand proud and their tenants so loyal. They were people of great morality, dignity and integrity; and Jamie, as you well might’ve guessed, aspired to nothing less.

Childhood groomed his sense of valour but his adolescence schooled him in endurance. While the death of his brother and mother as well as his soldiering in France hardened him, it was during the flogging at Fort William in which Jamie learnt just how much he could withstand. That, coupled with the following years on the run as a wanted man, moulded Jamie to be a fire without focus.

But Claire … Claire soothed his rage. She taught him that fire could warm loved ones as much as it could burn enemies.  And suddenly, the empty directionless feeling that Jamie had carried around inside him for years was filled with purpose. He could scarce look at her without feeling like his heart might just burst. From her smart mouth and kind touch, she was so … alive. It made him want to be the same.

But to be alive, and to have something to live for, meant he also had something to die for. His fate at Culloden was awaiting him, he just had to leave his heart behind.

 

\------------

 

“Claire.”

They were lying on the cold ground of the abandoned cabin, just a ways off from the forsaken fairy hill. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another like as if they released their grip just slightly, the other might disappear; a future not unlikely for them given the circumstances.

They’d tried everything. They did everything in their power to prevent Culloden, then did everything to ensure its victory. But it wasn’t enough and they both knew it.

Claire, lying naked on Jamie’s chest, rolled her head up so they could look into each other’s eyes. There was too much to say but no way to really articulate. Where words failed them, their eyes tried to compensate.

 _I love ye.  
_ _And I you._

 _I_ ' _m sorry it’s come to this.  
_ _There was nothing more we could’ve done._

 _I dinna know how to let ye go.  
_ _Don’t make me do this._

Her hand resting on his shoulder slowly travelled up his neck and came to cup his cheek. The tears that had welled up in her eyes gently fell down her soft cheek and onto his worn shirt. If only there was a way to keep her tears from drying on his shirt so he could keep a tangible part of her with him into death. But alas, he was only to live without his heart for a few hours. She, hopefully, had a healthy and long life before her – something he could not promise her if she stayed in this time.

“Ye must, mo nighean donn,” Jamie whispered, his head leaning down to press against hers.

She closed her eyes with a sharp exhale. And to think he won’t be hearing her little noises again, the sad ones, the angry ones, nor the pleasurable ones. He moved his hand to rest on top of hers, needing at least one of them to be grounded during this emotional turmoil.

“I need ye to live, Sassenach,” he gently squeezed her hand. “I need to love ye, I need to wake up with ye in my arms, I need to hear ye scold me while ye heal my wee scratches, I need to watch ye contented as ye hold our bairn for the first time. But as much as I need ye… I need ye alive more.”

By the time he’d finished his piece, his voice was shaking and he struggled to see Claire through the tears. 

_Lord give me the strength to go through with this._

After all they’d both been through, he wondered if his prayers were all for naught. Nevertheless, with her going through the stones in just a short while, his prayers were all he had.

“Jamie…” she sighed, her voice as wrecked as he felt, “how am I supposed to live without you? Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ I love you more than I thought it possible for one to love another!”

Her voice steadily gained strength, and with it, a tinge of anger.

“Aren’t I yours, James Fraser? Did you not promise to love me all our lives?”

She abruptly stood up, donning a cape to hide her nakedness. She then started to pace the small room like a wild animal trapped in a cage it knew it couldn’t escape. Jamie grunted, too shocked to do anything but let her get up. His keen eyes watched her get more and more livid with each stride.

“But here you are, willingly sending me away just so you can die! Do you not love me as much as I love you then?” She threw her hands in the air, her words spitting with betrayal.

With no thought to his naked state, he ferociously crossed the room to her. His arms clasped her shoulders roughly, his looming figure a heaving bulk of rage.

“Ye’re mine, Sassenach! Just as I am yours! Ye canna stand ‘efore me and doubt this, I canna bare such-”

“But you’re just going to hand me over to Frank?” she spat at him.

They stared intensely at each other, silence falling upon them like a deafening defeat.

The rage on Jamie’s face slowly melted off, leaving only a blank face and forlorn eyes. He took a step back from his imposing stance, the breath leaving him like the final dying ember of what was once a blazing inferno.

“Maybe ‘tis best that yer angry. ‘Twil make it easier to get over me.”

He looked down at his feet and began to the window. He couldn’t meet her eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the rage, the disappointment, the betrayal. He had failed her. He couldn’t take care of her anymore. He had accumulated such a reputation within the Highlands and the English army that if he ran from Culloden he would just be hunted down. On the run was not the life he had promised his wife. And one day, they would find him. And when they did, Claire would be too stubborn to be anywhere but by his side. If the English were merciful, they would hang him first so he wouldn’t have to see Claire and the bairn murdered. It wasn’t a future he could stomach. And yet that left him with only one path, as upsetting as it was.

A shiver wracked through him, the cold finally catching up with as the heat of anger left. As his guilt consumed him, Claire hesitated only a moment before she threw herself into his arms.

“I don’t want to get over you Jamie. You and me? We’re forever,” she withdrew just enough to look him in the eye. “I will love you until my dying day, Jamie. There’s nothing in this world powerful enough to change that.”

They held each other for a few more minutes, revelling in the heartfelt embrace.

Ever so slowly, they parted. It was time.

 

 ------------

 

The walk up to the fairy hill was tense. How to say goodbye? Half way up, Jamie unexpectedly stopped. Claire turned towards him in concern.  He reached down to open his sporran.

“Here, Claire,” he opened her palm and dropped a ring into it. “I want ye to have it. It was my da’s and one day, I want it to be the bairn’s.”

He closed her fingers over her palm, holding her hand with such reverence, Claire could do nothing but nod, overwhelmed with emotion. She smiled weakly and stood on her tippy toes to place a thankful kiss upon his wind chapped lips.

They met with an oppressed passion. Although both had accepted that they must part ways, the finality of their impending separation was too much to bear. Claire’s hand clasped onto the back of Jamie’s head, her fingers weaving themselves into his windswept auburn locks. Jamie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close, their bodies meeting with a fierce desperation. Their lips moved faster against each other, rougher. Claire bit onto Jamie’s bottom lip and pulled, a loud groan escaping him.

“Claire, I must have ye,” his voice mirrored his body, desperate and wanting. Their chests heaved together, their warm breaths mingling in the small space between them. Claire nodded before frantically trying to pull Jamie to the ground.

Together the fell upon the cold earth of the fairy hill, greedily stealing kisses and moans from the other. Jamie moved to kiss and suckle down Claire’s neck as she tossed and writhed beneath him.

“Let me hear you, Sassenach. Let me hear yer wee sounds,” he shifted to lavish his attentions on the top her breasts. “Say my name, Claire.”

She arched her back, pulling his hair tightly.

“Jamie,” she moaned patiently, “now. Come to me now.”

He lifted he skirts and started massaging her.

“A Dhia you’re wet, Sassenach,” he groaned. His mouth returned to hers passionately. “Just the heat of ye makes me crazy, my wee she-devil.”

She reached down and clasped his cock, causing Jamie to buck his hips. Her hand began moving up and down firmly, asking, begging Jamie to be as desperate as she felt.

“Jamie, please I-” she whimpered.

His free hand seized Claire’s hair roughly, causing her neck to arch obscenely. He burrowed his head back into her neck, biting fiercely. If he was to give her to another man, he would leave her with the marks to show who she belonged to.

“Say it again, mo chridhe,” he grunted coarsely into the hollow of her neck.

His fingers found purchase inside her, pumping quickly. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, trying to push herself closer, closer, closer….

“JAMIE,” she cried as he found the spot inside her that never failed to make her wanton. He pressed his forehead to hers, grinning brazenly. The words were on the tip of his tongue.

_Yer mine, Sassenach._

But as much as he wanted to revel in their possessive love, it wouldn’t do well to utter such things before leaving her to pick up her life with another man. So to keep him from saying it aloud, he pressed his lips tightly to hers. The hand in her hair moved to his cock, helping him enter her in one foul swoop.

“Ungh,” she keened, her eyes closing forcefully as she lost herself in the moment.

“God you’re stunning, mo chirdhe,” Jamie growled reverently, his eyes greedily trying to take in every inch her body beneath his. “It. Has. Been. My. Greatest. Honour. To. Love. Ye,” he punctuated each passionate word with a forceful thrust of his hips, driving her further up the grass.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” her hands grappled at the earth around her, trying to find something, anything, to hold onto. She tightened herself around him sporadically, struggling to keep herself together.

“LORD,” he shouted, his head flinging back in pleasure. He moved faster now, propelling them both closer to release.

“Jamie!” she sobbed, overwhelmed by all the sensations wracking her body.

He opened his eyes to look upon her as she came, but as he lowered his head from the sky to her, he saw red in his periphery. Quickly turning to have a better look, he abruptly halted his hips from reaching his own absolution.

Redcoats.

As painfully close as he was, he hastily pulled out, shaking Claire from her exhausted bliss.

“Jamie?” she slurred unintelligibly. She reached up to pull his head back down to her, smiling dreamily.

He intercepted her hands and pulled her into a sitting position.

“Claire, ye must run,” he exclaimed wildly. “Now!”

Turning and seeing the Redocats, she got up quickly, caught between wanting to flee and needing just one more moment with Jamie.

“Run with me to the stones, Jamie,” she breathed.

With a small huff, he nodded helplessly. He was as unwilling as she was to part at that exact moment. With their hands clasped tightly, they sprinted the last few metres of the fairy hill. Stopping just before the large stone in the middle, their lips met heatedly. 

“Lord, if things could have been different,” he panted between kisses.

Over her shoulder, Jamie saw a Redcoat reach the peak of the hill and aim a musket at Claire’s back. He grunted and spun them to block the bullet with his body. But as he’d turned them, he’d inadvertently pushed Claire into the stone. A whirling sensation engulfed them both. Jamie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the momentum became too much.

_So this is what it’s like to die._

 

 -----------

 

“Unnnng,” he groaned. His head throbbed something fierce. He squeezed his already closed eyes tighter together.

_A Dhia, what on earth happened?_

“Comin round are ye, Jamie?” a Scottish burr came from his right.

He groaned again. Did he have too much to drink last night? All would be well, Claire would have some concoction to make him feel better.

A moment passed before Jamie backpedalled.

_No, it couldna be. The man was deid, I’d seen it wi’ my own eyes._

Jamie squinted painfully, his eyes needing a moment to adjust to the brightness the fireplace held. Ever so slowly, he rolled his head to where he’d heard the voice come from.

 _Surely it wasna…  
_ Dougal.

Jamie jolted back in alarm. Why, he’d killed this man just a day prior, how could he be standing before Jamie so nonchalantly? If Dougal did live, should he not be trying to exact his revenge?

“How’s yer shoulder feelin, lad?”

Another ghost approached Jamie.

_A dhia, Angus…_

Jamie’s eyes widened as he continue to scan the small crowd around him. So many familiar faces. Dougal. Angus. Rupert. Willie. His disbelief at the situation he’d found himself slowly subsided as the pain in his shoulder made itself known.

“Ifrinn, what happened?” he asked warily, not fully trusting that he wasn’t in danger, but willing to go along with the momentary peace.

“Ye fell of yer horse while we were fightin off those Redcoats back there,” Willies supplied helpfully, “do you no remember it, Jamie?”

Willie was eyeing him with concern, wondering if he’d also amassed a knock to the head. Jamie slowly nodded, accepting the explanation even if he didn’t remember it happening. He inhaled slowly, wincing as his shoulder gleefully reminded him of its painful presence.

“Where is my wif-”

He was cut off by the abrupt opening of a door. Bursting in, looking worse for wear, was his godfather. Finally! Someone he could confide his confusion in. But following closely behind Murtagh, thank the Lord, was his Sassenach.

He straightened his back in elation, but just what was she wearing? And why hadn’t she spared him a glance upon her entry? Burrowing his frow, Jamie made to stand when a wave of pain crashed over him. Groaning, he fell back into his chair. Best to stay put until Claire could fix him up.

“And just what the hell do you think you’re-” Claire cried indignantly, trying to buck Murtagh’s grip off of her.

Jamie watched from the sidelines, quite baffled as to why Murtagh was acting so rough with her. He was ready to step in and kindly ask his godfather to take his bleedin hands off his wife.

“You said you found her,” Dougal said, intrigued.

“She was having words with a certain Captain of Dragoons with whom we are acquaint,” Murtagh offered mysteriously.

_What on earth? Ifrinn… this, this is familiar._

The shift Claire was wearing. Angus being alive. Dougal being alive and not intent on killing him. Murtagh acting as if he didn’t know Claire. Jamie’s dislocated shoulder.

They were just at the stones, he and Claire, and yet … here they were … three years past.

He didn’t ken the way of the fairies, but as Jamie smiled in that moment, he was more than happy to be given another chance at history.

 _“Lord, if things could be different”_ he’d said just before being pulled into the stones’ whirl.

They’d answered his prayer, or maybe God had, but either way, standing before him was his wife, and it would be a matter of moments before he could hold her one more time – something he’d resigned himself to never be able to do again.

He just needed her to look at him.

 


	2. Where there's a will, there's a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie realises Claire doesn't remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and follow it up quickly.

**Chapter Two: Where there’s a will, there’s a way**

“There seemed to be some question as to whether the lady was or was not a whore,” Murtagh continued with a raise of his eyebrows.

“And what was the lady's position in this discussion?” Dougal smirked questioningly down at Claire, his eyes drifting up and down her body consideringly.

Claire raised her chin and brought forth fire from the accusation.

“I am not,” she spat.

_That’s my Sassenach, prideful and strong._

While Dougal seemed impressed by her display of dignity, Rupert and Angus took the rebellion like a challenge.

“We could put it to the test,” Rupert laughed, nudging Angus.

If Jamie had the capability to stand, his hands would be wrung around Rupert’s neck that instant.

“We dinna hold with rape, right Dougal?” Jamie snarled, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder that was tinging his vision with dark spots.

It had been a beautiful surprise to be reunited with his men but _a Dhia_ he’d forgotten how disrespectful they’d been to Claire at the beginning. But he supposed he and Claire could have a good laugh about it on the horse when they finally got a moment alone.

Because certainly … she remembered right?

Jamie’s chest tightened at the though. She still hadn’t looked at him, and that was stirring some doubt in Jamie. He knew she was good actor, but he couldn’t stop staring at her in wonder. His wife had returned to him, and he’d thank God every night for this gift. But why wasn’t she showing the same happiness? Surely she’d have recognised by now that history was repeating itself.

The men in the room turned to stare at Jamie in surprise. The young red headed man wasn’t known for his ill temperament. Dougal glanced between Jamie and Claire consideringly.

“Do ye know the lass, Jamie?” Dougal began sauntering towards Jamie’s place beside the fire. “You seem a fair amount spritely protective for someone in your condition, no?”

Dougal grabbed onto Jamie’s injured shoulder a touch too brisk to be friendly and looked deeply into his eyes, waiting for Jamie’s reply. Gritting his jaw, Jamie pushed through the pain.

“Aye, we’re acquainted,” he nodded over at Claire’s questioning expression. “She was a healer in France when I soldiered there. Had a good touch.”

Dougal looked back at Claire who stood there all spitfire and vulnerability.

“Parlez vous francais?” Douga narrowed his eyes at Claire suspiciously.

“Oui,” Claire clocked her head to the side indignantly, “je parle couramment le français depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.” (I have been fluent in French for many years now) Claire looked around Dougal to stare calculatingly at Jamie.

“So you know Jamie then, lass?” Dougal probed doubtfully.

Claire’s eyes flicked between Jamie and Dougal nervously. Jamie and she had participated in many impromptu schemes after only a momentary knowing look. So why was she hesitating?

“Yes, only for a few days, but yes, we know each other,” she nodded uncertainly at Jamie.

There was tense moment of silence where Dougal seemed to evaluate the situation.

“Alright,” Dougal looked daringly at Claire, the rest of the room release the breath they’d been holding “well since you’re a healer, could ye fix the lads out o’ joint shoulder?”

“Of course,” she replied, her feet stuttering the first few steps towards Jamie. Though she stopped before him, she didn’t look at him. “You have to get the bone of the upper arm at the proper angle before it will slip back into its joint,” she told Dougal. As she pulled Jamie’s wrist up and elbow in, Claire looked down into Jamie’s seeking eyes. “This is the worst part,” she warned Jamie.

At her touch, Jamie jolted in both pain and pleasure. He’d been seeking her touch since he woke up from the stone’s. And here she was … but he was started to get a fair mighty concerned. He’d assumed when he woke up that Claire was in the same position as him, confused as to why history was repeating itself. But as moment after moment went by with no recognition in Claire’s eyes, Jamie was beginning to imagine the worst. What if she didn’t remember the last three years with him? A Dhia, was she still in doubt as to whether she had in fact travelled through time to the 18th century?

 _Or even worse_ , Jamie thought to himself, _did she stand before him desperately longing to be back in Frank’s arms?_

To test out his theory, he murmured affectionately, “I remember from last time ye put back in place.”

His eyes searched hers but found nothing but anxious confusion. After a quick nod, she shifted back into professional mode and put his arm back in joint with a painful crunch.

Suddenly the pain was gone, yet again. A Dhia, his wife was a good healer. He stopped short when he realised they were no longer married, and she couldn’t love him if she didn’t remember him. His heart sank with a pitiful thud. He looked up sadly into Claire’s eyes waiting for something … anything. But no. There was nothing in Claire’s behaviour that indicated she knew him.

 _Get yourself together, James Fraser_. _She’s alive. That’s what ye wanted and that’s what ye received. Just at a price you werena expecting to pay._

He was acting so familiar with her, but he was just a stranger, he needed to act like it.

_Just a stranger._

“Thank ye, Mistress Beauchamp,” he whispered softly, the last word getting stuck in his throat despite his efforts to put on a small smile. “It doesna hurt anymore.”

_No longer my wife. No longer a Fraser. But still my love._

Her eyes softened at his obvious vulnerability. She placed a comforting hand on his uninjured shoulder.

“It will,” she assured. “It will be tender for several days. You mustn’t extend the joint at all for two or three days; when you must use it again, go very slowly at first. Stop at once if it begins to hurts, and use warm compresses daily.”

His forced smile grew into a genuine one. He couldn’t help but be moved by Claire’s tender treatment; always a kind one she was.

 “You there,” Claire cocked her head at Angus, “fetch me a belt. This man needs his arm immobilised to avoid further injury.”

Despite the misery washing through Jamie, he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. The audacity of his woman; never afraid to demand what she wanted.

Angus stopped short, shocked and insulted by Claire’s demand.

“Fetch me, she says,” he mocked, spinning round to face all the men. “Why - ”

“Do as she says,” Dougal reprimanded, fed up with the lot of them.

Angus unwillingly handed over his belt to Claire, who received it with a triumphant smile. She reached around Jamie’s back to tie it, giving him an eyeful of her scantily clad breasts. Last time, he had quickly turned his head but this time he looked forlornly. Her body and her love were off limits to him.

_But for how long?_

With her hair tickling his cheek, his resolution came to him.

He could win her back.

Albeit last time he had not won her over as much as fate had pushed them together. This time though, he knew exactly what she was going through, what she would be thinking and feeling, and more importantly, what made her love him.

They had been given this miraculous second chance at love and life and here he had been, moping in the corner, licking his wounded pride.

 _Ye ungrateful bugger_. _The love of your life is standing before ye, and though she may no know it yet, the love of her life is standing before her too_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	3. A more gentle go of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie figures out what to tell Claire now that she knows he covered for her, and Claire has Jamie to help her come to terms with this new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to mizzmo22 who suggested a more "quiet warmth" from Jamie on the road to Leoch. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it took a while to decided how I wanted Jamie to cover his ass from lying for Claire. I've also been quiet busy with updating my other story, Make Me Feel Safe. 
> 
> So to make up, not only for last time's short kinda shitty chapter, but also the big break since I'd last updated this story.
> 
> So here ya go, lovelies :)

“Well if yer quite done,” Dougal interrupted the moment, noticing Jamie’s intense focus on Claire and tilting his head to the side in curiosity and exasperation, “we’ll be gettin’ on wi’ it.”

The men in the room also seemed to be jolted out of their train of thought. Angus reached an impatient grimy hand in Rupert’s direction, silently asking for the whiskey he held in his hand. With only a roll of his eyes, Rupert handed it over, slapping Angus’s back and leading the two of them out into the fiercely cold weather outside. Within a minute, the rest of the men followed suit with only a few grumbles here and there.

Claire stood awkwardly, unsure what to do with herself, and possible wondering if the men would take her with them, or just leave her there. Jamie, not wanting her to get her hopes up, moved to reassure of her what would happen next.

Checking himself, he slowly stood up, monitoring his body as he felt every sore muscle fall into place. In retrospect, his slow ascension to full height wasn’t a means of drawing Claire’s attentions to his body, but going from the wandering eyes that followed the movements of his body, it was a nice addition to what he was trying to do. Seeing Claire eyeing his shoulders and collarbones, he puffed his chest just a little, watching her reaction intently – he knew for a fact she found him attractive, and making her admit that to herself would be game he was keen to win at.

When her eyes finally rose to meet his, she realised he had caught her staring. Blushing slightly, she sharply inhaled and asked, “Am I supposed to go with you?”

He took an extra moment to just take her in. Claire had once told him that the clothes she arrived in weren’t a shift, but a dress commonly worn by women. He let his eyes quickly travel up and down her form, noticing the differences in her dress from a shift – the fabric, the uneven cut at the top, the slightly synched waist, and the length. He was slightly grumpy to realise how much of her self had been exposed to other men in her time; he made a note to complain to her later.

His eyes flicked back to hers, seeing the slight discomfort in her eyes at being stared at.

 _Dinna forget, yer a stranger to her_.

“Ye did a job, lass,” he thanked her with a grin, motioning to his shoulder. “I’m not sure if I would have had an arm left if any of these other hooligans had a go of puttin’ it back in place.”

A small smile escaped her at his attempt to put her at ease. _Good_.

“And aye, Sassenach. Dougal will be wantin’ ye to join us back to Castle Leoch,” Jamie said slightly more solemnly. Seeing Claire’s shoulders bow inwards a little at that fact, he moved to try and put a smile back on her face. “You’ll be ridin’ wi’ me if that’s alright, better than these smelly bastards.”

The smile that came from her then was more for his sake, then a genuine show of happiness. He sighed, _in time_ , he reminded himself.

He extended his arm around Claire to lightly touch the middle of her back, gently guiding her to join the rest of the men outside. Seeing them exit, Dougal made his way over and grabbed Claire not too kindly by the elbow, leading her to Jamie’s horse.

“Jamie, get yourself up,” he called. “The lass will ride wi’ ye,” he turned to speak into Claire’s ear intimidatingly. “You can hold the reins, if Jamie canna manage one-handed, but do ye take care to keep close wi’ the rest of us. Should ye try anythin’ else, I shall cut your throat. D’ye understand me?”

Jamie hated to see this exchange and do nothing, but he knew that if he protected Claire too much his uncles would get suspicious – which was the exact opposite of what Jamie was trying to achieve! Hopefully, by vouching for knowing Claire during the French war, Dougal and Callum wouldn’t treat Claire so distrustfully. He knew that Claire had gone through a lot of stress because of it and if he could deter that from happening, he had to try his best to do so.

Jamie, seeing Claire already begin to shiver, quickly pulled himself up onto his horse, waiting for Claire to join him. Dougal stooped down beside her, hissing at her to give him her foot. After a moment of confusion, Claire did as instructed as was clumsily pushed into her seat in front of him.

Barely waiting a moment for her to gather herself, he reached behind himself to pull his plaid loose to cover the both of them. _A Dhia_ , he’d forgotten how hard it was to do one-handed last time.

“Careful!” Claire exclaimed. “Don’t twist like that or your dressing will come off! What are you trying to do?”

Swinging his head to speak directly into Claire’s ear, “Yer shivering so hard yer making _my_ teeth rattle,” he chuckled with a grin. “I’m tryna get my plaid loose to cover ye. But I canna do it one-handed. Can ye reach the clasp of my broach for me?”

As she reached behind uneasily trying to find his broach, Jamie made no move to give her more room, revelling in their closeness. He just stared at her admiringly, smiling at her slight frustration and determination. After a few moments, his plaid came loose and he took his cue to swing his plaid gracefully over the both of them, pulling her as close to her as possible, taking a sneaky sniff into her wild hair. It was shorter than he remembered.

Gaining a hold of the reins, the men took off trotting down the hill in the midst of the evening rain. Surveying his surroundings, Jamie tried to imagine what it would be like for Claire in this moment. She’d once told him that it was around about this moment that she accepted she wasn’t in her own time – the lack of lights from Inverness sparking the revelation. He looked down to see her anxious expression looking hopefully at the bottom of the mountain.

“There’s no lights, lass, but the town is there,” Jamie supplied quietly.

Claire jerked, looking at him from over her shoulder.

“How did you know that was what I was looking for? And why aren’t there any lights?” she demanded.

Jamie took a moment to gather his thoughts, wondering how much to share with her straight off. He needed to keep in mind that although she was capable of falling in love with him, she was deeply distrusting of anyone in the beginning. If he told her that he knew everything about her in that moment, she would most definitely panic and try to escape. And quite frankly, he couldn’t handle that kind of rejection. He knew that she didn’t fall in love at first sight like he did, and he tried not to hold it against her, but sometimes when he thought too much about it, it was a blow to his ego.

“I knew of another who fell through the stones like I’m assuming ye did. Yer acting just like she did, like an enigma completely unaware and uncomfortable wi’ the norms of everythin’ around her,” he tried to keep as much to the truth as possible without giving anything away.

She just breathed and studied his face, trying to see if he was lying. But he knew he was a good actor, and his statement was true – technically a past Claire could almost be counted like a different person; she certainly wasn’t the same person he tearfully said goodbye to just hours before.

Slowly but surely, Claire turned back around. She spent a few moments trying to understand what he’d just said, when she suddenly tested, “What year is this?”

She didn’t look at him when she asked the question, but after a seconds hesitation, she spun back around yet again, monitoring his expression, waiting to see surprise or confusion. He just gave a small sad smile at her in response.

“It’s 1743, lass,” he answered gently, as if a softer voice would lessen the impact on her.

He could feel her body tense up in front of his, the rigidity of her position drawing a sigh from him.

“Ye’ll be alright, Claire,” he whispered into her ear, “I’ll make sure of it.”

She shyly looked at him from under her lashes, not saying a word but hopefully taking comfort from his words of solidarity. The two of them rode for half an hour in silence, both pondering their next move in this shocking new turn of event they’d found themselves in.

Simultaneously, they withdrew from their thoughts to recognise their surroundings.

“Cacknammon Rock,” they both exclaimed.

Jamie smiled when Claire looked at him surprised.

“Don’t the English use it for - ” she began.

“Ambushes?” Jamie finished her sentence, nodding. “Aye, I’ll let Dougal know.”

Jamie clucked at his horse, Donas, urging him to trot a little faster in order to catch up with Dougal at the front. While surpassing the other men, they received some curious glances, but Claire resolutely refused to acknowledge them. She was exhausted and dirty and uncomfortable; she was not going to try and play nice right now.

Once they’d caught up to Dougal, Jamie let him know that he’d heard this spot was frequented by English soldiers. Dougal didn’t question his sources before signalling the rest of the group to slow their horses.

“I’ll take the lady to safety,” Jamie interrupted before galloping off at top speeds into the forest, remembering that the English had jumped them soon after. At the change in speed, Claire‘s hand raced down to steady herself on the horses neck, his plaid falling loose as a result.

 The wind bit their cheeks sharply, but was made worth it when the sounds of battle finally reached their ears – they had gotten out of there fast enough. Moving deeper into the forest, Jamie slowed Donas down to stop in front of a small burn.

“Here ye go, lass. I thought ye might appreciate a moment to wipe away some of the dirt ye’ve collected on the road,” Jamie motioned towards the water kindly.

He hopped off the horse quickly, wincing slightly at the sudden movement of his shoulder. Once standing, he held out a hand to help Claire down. Taking it, she tried to slide off the horse gracefully but was stunted by her knees jarring against the sudden impact of the ground. Quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, he stabilised her.

It took him a moment to realise he was still holding onto her. Clearing his throat, he took a step back, nodding at her nonchalantly.

“Thank you,” Claire muttered, eager to brush off that moment of closeness with this strange man. She strode to the burn, bending down to cup some water in her hands and splash it on her face. Jamie imagined it had been quite the day for her – travelling through time, running from gun shots, being assaulted by Captain Randall, being knocked out by Murtagh, and brought before a small army of strange men. He wished he could pull her into his arms and comfort her, but alas, it wasn’t what Claire needed right now.

After clean her face and arms thoroughly, she turned to him with purpose, her chin lifted in the air.

 _Here we go_ , he smiled to himself delightedly.

“How did you know I was nurse? Or that I spoke French?” she demanded keenly.

 _Fuck, I hadn’t planned how to answer this question_.

“It was a guess,” Jamie finally said, shrugging and then wincing at the pain. “You seemed well spoken, and most well spoken English ladies learn the basics of both French and botany in this time; so I took a chance and hoped you knew enough of both to get Dougal’s acceptance.”

“A guess?” Claire narrowed her eyes at him. “And just how did you know I had served in France?”

Pretending to be thrown by the question, Jamie questioned, “Served? What do you mean?” He waited a moment to see if she bought his lie. It looked like maybe she would. “I served in France as a mercenary. Dougal knew that. It seemed the most plausible place of meeting considering not many Sassenachs come through these Scottish woods with friendly intentions.”

Claire swollowed, her eyes flittering around nervously but slightly relieved. The explanation had been reasonable enough to sooth Claire’s concerns that he knew more about her than he was letting on. Which he was, but she didn’t need to know that yet.

“And this other women? Who came through the stones. You knew her?” Claire asked uncertainly.

Jamie straightened his posture, trying to look steady in his lies.

“Aye,” Jamie replied readily, “it took her a few hours before she finally realised she wasn’t on… what did she call it? A move set?”

“A movie set,” Claire gave a small laugh, which caused Jamie to smile faintly.

“Aye, a movie set,” Jamie strode to a nearby log, lifting his foot to rest on it. “But she didn’t have anyone to help her understand this society, how to fit in. She had no one who could prevent the suspicion she attracted from her odd actions. But ye can take it as my solemn oath,” Jamie levelled his eyes with her, “I willna let you go through the same.”

Claire inhaled sharply, studying Jamie.

Suddenly standing, she asked, “Why are you so nice to me? You don’t know me.”

Jamie hesitated, looking down to the ground. After a moment, he moved away from the log to stand right in front of her. Slowly, he lifted his head to stare deeply into her eyes, trying to convey the warmth he wished to provide her with his arms around her, but couldn’t.

“I dinna how to explain it, Sassenach,” Jamie hesitantly reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ears, dropping his hand forlornly when he saw her stiffen minutely, “but from the moment I saw ye, I was intrigued. And beautiful enigmas who are unafraid of telling grown men where to stick their unwanted opinions, well, such as thing is usually treated with distrust and a sudden rise in outraged testosterone,” he smirked. “It’s a sight to watch if I werena afraid they might hurt ye for it.” He inhaled sharply, surveying the forest around them. “Ye have to understand, Sassenach, that things are different here.”

Slightly affronted, Claire responded huffily, “If you’re trying to tell me that as a woman I need to be seen and not heard, you can shove - ”

“That isna what I’m trying to say, lass. It’s just … be careful, aye?” he sighed uneasily. “I’ll try my best to always be there, but I canna promise - ”

The sound of sudden gunshot rang through the air, when suddenly, Jamie fell forward in pain, collapsing to the forest floor with Claire beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Any detailed descriptive moments you want to see happen in the next chapter? I'm all ears! x


End file.
